Insecurities
by Chozin Yi
Summary: Liza's feeling a little insecure about her body, but Tate shows her how much her loves her as she is, in more ways than one. (Lemon Warning) (Straight Shotacon Warning) (Lolicon Warning)


Insecurities.

A Pokemon One-Shot.

A Liza and Tate Lemon.

Hey Everybody! Been a while since I made a Pokemon story right? So here it is! Also, special thanks to amk8930 for giving me the idea for this story.

Disclaimer Time!

1\. I do not own Pokemon, nor the characters featured.

2\. This story is a Lemon, meaning it contains naughty and sexual content.

3\. This story also contains Twincest, Straight Shotacon, AND Lolicon.

Time to get busy!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a busy day at the Mossdeep City Gym, trainers coming in and out one after the other, challenging the Gym Leader duo of Liza and Tate to Pokemon battles, only to either fail, or miraculously defeat them, and earn the Mind Badge.

It was a long day to be sure, and by the time evening came around, it was time for the twins to close the Gym and then head home for a much need shower. Constant Pokemon battles can make your pretty sweaty after all.

Liza and Tate soon arrived home and Liza called dibs on the shower upstairs. Tate went upstairs to their shared bedroom while Liza went into the bathroom next door.

As Tate was taking to upper robe off, Liza called for him from the bathroom.

"Tate, could you come here please?"

Curious as to what she needed, Tate went to the bathroom to ask her what's wrong, only to see her in nothing but her panties when he opened the door.

"Wha-Wha-What the heck Liza!? Why did you call me even though you're undressed!?" Tate exclaimed, trying to cover his eyes.

"Tate, quit freaking out! I seriously need your opinion!" Liza told him, pulling his hands away from his face.

She took a deep breath before continuing.

"Tate, am I pretty?"

Tate blinked a few times before taking a gulp of air. He looked at his half naked twin sister right in front of him, gazing at her bare torso, he chest flat, but her pink nipples poking out. If anyone were to walk into the room and saw both twins topless, they wouldn't be able to tell that one was a boy and the other was a girl. There was hardly any difference between the two of them, as they both had such androgynous figures.

"Well, yeah, of course you are. Why are you asking?" Tate wondered.

Liza sighed, and looked away before answering.

"Have you noticed all the girls around our age who challenged us today?" She asked him.

Tate nodded, wondering where she was going with this.

"Have you also noticed that a lot of them had already grown boobs? See where I'm getting at?" She said solemnly.

Tate knew were she was getting right away, and (as embarrassed as he was to do so) put his hands on her bare shoulders and looked right in her eyes.

"Liza, you are beautiful, I don't care that you're a late bloomer, if anything, I say you look better flat!" Tate told her firmly. (#GoFlatOrGoHome)

Liza blushed and smiled.

"Thanks Tate."

She then hugged her twin brother and held him close to her half naked form, Tate hugging her back.

As she held their bodies close, Liza couldn't help but notice the bulge poking her thigh, and she smirked at her brother.

"I guess you weren't lying then." Liza said slyly, reaching down to cup the bulge in Tate's pants in her hand.

Tate groans, and he pulls Liza closer until their foreheads are almost touching.

"Liza, let me prove how much I love you." He says huskily.

Taking his hand, Liza dragged to their room and threw her brother on his bed, before climbing up on top of him and catching his lips with her own, both of them moaning as they made out like lovers.

Liza then sat up and removed her panties while Tate took off his pants and boxers, making his erection bounce and smack his belly, before they both toss the garments on the floor and continued making out, getting their tongues involved as Tate cupped Liza's small, tight butt in his hands as she grinded herself on top of him.

Finally, they broke the kiss and Liza reached down and grabbed Tate's dick and positioned it at her entrance, before lowering herself onto it, taking Tate inside her and breaking her seal in the process making her cry out from the sharp sting.

"You okay?" Tate asked her.

"I'm fine..." Liza replied, after about a minute or two, she feels comfortable enough to begin raising and lowering herself on Tate's cock, bouncing in his lap rhythmically, cooing and moaning happily as Tate moaned with her.

"Oh Tate, oh Tate! You're inside me, does it feel good? Do you like this? Do you like it when your sister is bouncing on your little stiffy?" Liza teased, feeling up her brother's body as she rode him.

"Liza, you're so hot! Your insides feel so hot around my dick! Ride me sister! Ride me!" Tate begged as he felt up her boyish chest, before trailing his hands down her body until he's cupping her butt like before.

Liza rode her brother like a little cowgirl for the next few minutes, the two of them moaning happily, and calling each other's names. Her vagina sucking in his penis with every bounce of her hips, and Tate thrusting his hips up to meet her bounces each time.

"Hey Tate, do you wanna switch? Do you wanna fuck me now?" She asked him, stopping her movements.

"Yeah, lie down." Tate replied.

Liza then got off of him, his penis now wet and cold from not being inside her anymore, but it was only for the moment as she took her brother's spot on the bed, spreading her legs and rubbing her clit as Tate pushed inside her and began to fuck her.

"Mmm, oh yes Tate! Fuck me! Fuck me brother! Fuck your twin sister like the slut she is! Ooooooh yeeeeeeah!" Liza moaned happily, still rubbing her clit as Tate humped her hard.

"Oooh Liza you are so tight! It's squeezing me so much, it's awesome!" Tate panted as he thrusted into her girlhood repeatedly as he held her legs by her ankles as Liza looked up at him with a dreamy look in her eyes, still rubbing her clitoris is circles.

Tate fucked her for about 4 minutes, holding her ankles close to him as he thrusted harder and harder like a houndoom in heat, even giving her a light kiss on her toes.

"Liza I'm gonna cum soon! Where do you want it?" He asked her, feeling his release coming soon.

"In my mouth! I wanna blow you!" She exclaimed.

Tate pulled out and got off the bed, standing next to it and having Liza get on her knees in front of him. She took her brother's cock into her mouth and sucked him nice and hard as she fingered herself and ground her palm into her clit, desperate to reach her climax alongside her brother.

"That's it! That's it Liza! Suck me! Suck me off! I can feel it! You're gonna get it!" Tate panted, almost at his breaking point, Liza just about to cum too as she licked Tate's balls.

"LIZAAAAAAA!!!" Tate cried out as he came, his cum squirting all over his twin sister's face as she licked his balls.

Right after he was done cumming, Liza cried out in Ecstasy as she came all over her own hand.

Trying to catch their breaths, Liza and Tate stood in front of each other, blushing like tomatoes, but both happy.

"Thanks for making me feel good about myself Tate." Liza thanked him.

"You're welcome sis. No need to feel bad about yourself. Your body is special, be proud of what you have." Tate explained to her.

They both hugged one last time and when they broke up, Liza scooped up some her her brother's spunk in her hair.

"Now we REALLY need a shower now." Liza joked.

"Let's take one together then." Said Tate.

They both then walk to the bathroom together, hand in hand.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope you guys enjoyed that one!

Chozin out!


End file.
